Mineplex Player Server
A Mineplex Player Servers (MPS) is a server that anyone with a Legend rank or higher (including Staff) can make. It is essentially a customizable game lobby where the owner can select a game, set a maximum player amount (up to 40 players with Legend and Titan, up to 60 players with Eternal), and change other aspects of the playing experience. Creating a player server Players with Legend+ can type /mps or /hostserver, click on the MPS villager, or Right Click the melon in the Quick Compass to create an MPS. A message with the format "-1 succesfully created. You will be sent to it shortly. If you haven't been connected in 20 seconds, say /server ." will display in chat. The player will then usually be transported to a typical game lobby. The first time the server is created, players will spawn into the lobby of the mini-game Super Smash Mobs. The owner will have a glistening melon in the 7th slot of their hotbar, which has a number of administrative options. Opening it will show the following: *Player head - hovering over it will show the name of the server, the maximum number of players, and the number of players online currently - left clicking will increase the maximum number of players, while right clicking will have the opposite effect **Legends and Titans may increase their slots to a maximum of 40, Eternal ranked players to 60, and staff members to 80. Only Event servers can be set to 100 slots. *Emerald block - this will force the game to start *Redstone block - this will force the game to stop *Book and quill - this allows the player to choose which game to play *Book - this allows the changing of the game rotation *Diamond sword - clicking opens another interface with player heads labelled with the usernames of online players- clicking on a head will give the relevant player administrative capabilities (though only on that particular game server). Recently changed to Co-Host. *Gold sword - similar to above, allows the revoking of administrative rights *Lava bucket - this allows admins to kick players *Water bucket - opposite effect to the aforementioned lava bucket *Comparator - opens a game server options menu (see below) *TNT - shift-right clicking this option will close down the server *Bookshelf - clicking opens a game voting menu (see below) *Paper - clicking opens another interface with player heads labelled with the usernames of players who are on the MPS whitelist (if enabled) Functions of the "Game Options" menu: *Bed - return to the previous page *Ender eye - toggles whether the server is publically available (enabled by default) *Paper - toggle whitelist (disabled by default). Use /whitelist to whitelist a player onto your Mineplex Player Server *Rail - toggles force team balancing (enabled by default) *Slime ball - toggles game autostart (enabled by default) *Compass - toggles game timeout (enabled by default) *Clock - toggles whether to kick inactive players (enabled by default) The above all have either gray or green dye underneath, to represent whether the option is enabled or disabled. Functions of the "Game Voting" menu: *Emerald block - starts a new vote *Diamond block - selects the highest voted game to be played *Bed - return to the previous page *Redstone block - ends the vote without automatically selecting the highest voted game *Game items - these options are visible to all players in an MPS once a vote is started, which can be accessed via /vote. A player can select a game they wish to vote for, and have that vote count towards each game's total. Hovering over each game type shows how many other players have voted for that game type. Joining a player server In the central game lobby, a villager with the caption "Minecraft Player Servers" can be found by one of the 4 wooden trunks. Right clicking on this villager shows an interface with the name of the player who created the server, the game being played, the number of players online, and the map the game is currently being played on (note that servers will only appear here if they are set to public). Right clicking again on one of these heads will connect the player to this server. Servers being hosted by staff appear above servers hosted by other users, and have an extra bit of text to alert users to this fact. Trivia * Mineplex Player Servers were originally going to be released for Heroes and Ultras. However, it was announced that they will continue to be a perk only for players with Legend+. * Even though all players have the /hostserver melon in their profile menu, only Legends, Titans, Eternals and Staff can make use of it. This is due to Mineplex Player Servers being a Legend+ perk. * Players with the YT, YouTuber, or Streams rank can also use the /hostserver melon. * An MPS is currently the only way for players to play rejected games on their own, however there are some events where a wider range of rejected games are played. * A user can broadcast a message by using /bc . This is helpful in a large MPS with an active chat. Category:Mineplex Mechanics Category:Servers Category:Game Commands